


An Adventure in Pizza Toppings

by beka538



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Pizza Delivery! AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka538/pseuds/beka538
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a new pizza delivery woman at the corner pizzeria. On her first run of the night she delivers to a beautiful stranger who's night seems to have just gotten a lot better. What she didn't know, was that this would not be the last time she'd see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure in Pizza Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:  
> Character A is a pizza deliveryman (/woman), and character B orders a pizza. Character B keeps ordering pizza in hopes that they’ll see character A again.
> 
> This is my first fic posted on here, hope you enjoy it!

"Shit!" Smoke filled the whole kitchen as Carmilla ran into the room. The smoke alarm blared at her while she fanned the smoke out of an open window.

Finally, her kitchen went silent. She turned to the pot on the stove where her very last packet of ramen noodles laid there, burnt. "Fuck." She said into the pot. She frowned as she looked around her kitchen, knowing she was out of food. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and called up her favorite pizza joint, drifting out into the living room and letting her body flop onto the couch.

* * *

 

It was Laura's first night on the job delivering and she was practically vibrating with excitement to get going. "Alright Hollis, you're up! Come pick up the ticket and get going!" yelled her boss from behind the counter. She grabbed the ticket and got the box that went with it, heading out the door in a flash out to her car. She punched the customer's address into her GPS and pulled out into traffic.

She found the apartment and hopped up the stairs to the door and knocked excitedly. She waited, but no response, so she knocked again. Nothing. She looked at her ticket to make sure she got the address right.  _Sylas Apartments, room 307, Styria Dr._  She definitely had the right place. She was about to knock one more time when the door suddenly opened, revealing a noticeably messy apartment and a noticeably beautiful woman in the doorway.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, I lost my wallet for a second. How much do I owe you?" A  _very_ beautiful woman. She held her wallet in hand, lazily thumbing through the bills.

"Uh-um.." sputtered Laura, trying not to blush as she checked the ticket. Carmilla looked up from her wallet, eyebrow perked. She told Carmilla the amount and smiled, almost definitely blushing now. Carmilla smirked, getting out a twenty dollar bill.

"Don't get too worked up on my account, cupcake. Here you go, you can keep the change," she said with a wink. Laura handed over the pizza, accepting her bill and putting it in her pocket. 

Recovering, Laura managed to respond; "Uh, sorry, it's just my first day on the job and it's a little nerve racking and I guess I'm a little nervous tonight I'm so-" 

"Hey, seriously buttercup, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Carmilla interrupted with a small smile. She put the pizza box down on a table near her door, leaning in her door frame giving Laura a curious smile. "This is your first night out, huh? How's it going for you so far?"

"Oh, uh, you're actually my first real delivery. So, not too bad really." said Laura, rubbing her neck and trying to look anywhere but at Carmilla. "It's Laura, by the way." she looks at Carmilla. "That's my name I mean."

"Well, I'm glad I had the pleasure of being your first delivery, cupcake." Laura tilted her head slightly at the nickname, confused. Carmilla stood up straight and put her hand on her door handle, saying "I hope you have a good rest of your night, buttercup." and with a smirk, she shuts the door. Laura lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and looks down at her shoes. One delivery down, many to go. She starts to head back to the stairwell, looking back at room 307's door once on the way back. Shaking her head, Laura tried to put the beautiful stranger, and the odd nicknames, to the back of her mind. She never got her name. Oh well, they would probably never see each other again anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may keep this story going if I get a good response, but either way I do plan on continuing writing!
> 
> ~Beka


End file.
